prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaris
Personality Solaris comes from a place where havoc has spreaded out wildly, before he even grew into an adult. His size betrays his age, as he is nothing but a child in his species' calendar. He is diligent and zealous, though these characteristics are both outshined by his immense, childish pride. Living in a hellish place since childhood, and having his guardian killed in his early days, his mind grew warped enough to fit the standard of his species. However, living in various scenarios forced him to adapt in a way he hadn't really expected. He found himself suppressing his innate bloodlust to avoid trouble, by following the rules that were forced upon him. He also learned the language of the humans, and developed a manner of speech that one could only label as 'overly formal', and sticked to it 'till this day. Another point worth mentioning would be the enormous joy he feels when he is out for an adventure, no matter how dull. The morals that were carefully built by his society are strange, uncanny, and outright bizarre to humans. One of the many things inherently wrong with them is that they have no qualms about murdering; the act of killing is seen normal in their everyday life as much as a human would drink water. But while a list could be compiled, their main driving force is their honor. Solaris learned about the great glory that one is blessed with if they pay all of their debts. With that tradition being ingrained in his mind, he has become eager to please those who he is in debt with, but even that has its limitations. He cannot repay his debt by killing someone who he was once in debt with, nor kill the one he is in debt with, for he does not desire to bring upon himself great dishonor and shame. His honor values can still be practiced under the rules of the Cityship Prometheus, but his inherent bloodlust, however, has been buried deep into his mind. Backstory Planet Many agree that the origin of Terra was when two super massive comets collided, billions of years ago, due to an alteration to their trajectories caused by the main neutron star of their system acting oddly. The debris clustered together and fell on a stable orbit around the star, and thus the Planet Terra was 'born', as did their moons, so to say. Though the part where the scientists begin to disagree with each other is how their molten planed birthed life so soon. They had already acknowledged the existence of other planets, but realized that something strange happened on their own: life was born way before it was supposed to. Various theories came to light, many controversial and many terrifying, but the one they agreed was the most probable dictated that one of the comets that created the planet had been carrying a living organism that evolved deep in the core of the planet, under the pressure of kilotons of solid, molten rock. They decided to name the eldritch organism "The Progenitor". Due to their massive head start, the terrarians were far ahead on the technologic race. They eventually used their science to cool down the planet and allow water to be consistently below boiling temperature, which the habitants of the planet found quite pleasing. This, however, was essential to causing the decline of the population's resistance to the hell that would always be Planet Terra. Many more advances later, the terrarians were close to reach the hard limit of what could be possibly achieved by the intelligent life, but an accident resulted in an intercontinental rift being opened on the planet, down to the very core of the planet. At that point, the more wealthy population knew their leaders had doomed the planet to annihilation, and promptly fled from the place. After being softened by the wonders of science, the terrarian population did not take the opening of what they uncreatively dubbed "The Rift" easily. In fact, when the seismic activities skyrocketed and weird monsters began to crawl out of The Rift and eat the poor terrarians, the ashes that covered the sky weren't even the main concern anymore. The majority had fallen ill due to their bodies being subpar, and those who remained would attempt to leave the planet with pirate spaceships or rule over the apocalyptic wasteland that remained, eating the dying bodies of what they once called their peers. The population has dwindled to a few millions, scattered through the roughed surface of a new hell, struggling to survive after the utter destruction of their old society. Many avoid approaching The Rift, as some folk mention about 'a terrible monster below the fire', and no one who dared to investigate has come back alive. OC Year β1052 on the terrarian calendar, where a year is about 2 to 3 times longer than Earth’s, Solaris was born. The planet had been severely damaged by the cataclysmic events that followed the opening of the Rift. Acid rain and ashes had become the common foe of the remnants of society, though not for long. The mainland saw the spreading anarchy and overlords rising to the power, controlling the apocalyptic land with an iron fist. But there were small groups that segregated from the mainland and began to live in isles; Solaris was in one of them. Rigel, his great grandfather, was the only one who survived the carnage that happened on the mainland, and brought Solaris to safety somewhere he believed would be safe for an undefined period of time. And it indeed was, for Solaris grew enough to be able to handle a weapon his grandfather specifically built for him: The "Star Fracture" Arkalis, a Zweihänder with a carapace covering the blade. But 'grew enough' has a different meaning for the terrarians, for in 3 years on their calendar, their infants are already as tall as their adult counterparts, but not as strong. Rigel immediately took upon himself to teach his great grandson how to handle a sword. Their training never came to an end, as a self-acclaimed king sent his army to gather the precious resources that the population of the isle had withheld. Solaris never learned how to remove the carapace of the sword to fight at full power, as his great grandfather was killed before he could teach Solaris everything he knew. The survivors were all turned in to the king, who made most of them slaves. But the king took an appreciation for Solaris, still a child, and decided to make him a higher-ranked servant. He asked a favor for the king, but the king made a reversal, and instead asked Solaris a favor. Now having a positive balance, he became a mercenary of the king for a single year, until he finished his assigned mission. During his time as a servant, Solaris acquired some goods; the "Dash Gauntlet" Kachi'in was acquired during a conjoined attack on a rival group, and his special gas mask was a gift of one of the overlord's high-ranked men. The king owed Solaris, and Solaris requested to leave the planet as payback. The king gave Solaris one of the pirate space pods, which Solaris used to flee the planet when the opportunity arrived. But, as a pirate build, a mechanical failure caused the space pod to crash-land on an unknown planet, and inadvertently bury itself. Solaris, in suspended animation, was then found by the Ishimura Crew. About 34 years and 7 months before Solaris joined The Syndicate, he escaped the Starship Ishimura during the outbreak and owes Isaac Sinclair for that, and now looks for his whereabouts so he can pay his debt. Resources A broken space pod that can compact itself into a capsule, a long-lasting pair of clothes made of rare metal threads capable of taking 30kN of damage. Equipment / Weaponry *The "Star Fracture" Arkalis *The "Dash Gauntlet" Kachi'in *A cloak *An advanced Gas Mask Specializations Melee / Mid-Range Combat Power Primary Source: Artifact Secondary: Racial Arficat: The Star Fracture The "Star Fracture Arkalis" is the result of the merging of an Artifact said to have been given by the Ki'Sa Star, and a simple sword made of a rare terrarian metal. A faithful artifact with a "lock", it cannot be wielded by no one other than Solaris until he himself is killed. The sword would subsequently become property of whoever touched it first at the moment of Solaris' death. The Arkalis is a normal Zweihänder by every standard, though made of a rare metal, but it’s wielder can wield it one-handed. It has an odd carapace that protects the blade, seemingly as a trial for it to be broken, but the times it was indeed broken, it revealed nothing beneath it. Solaris has no idea how to truly remove the carapace, so instead he built a fighting style around it. The carapace has a resistance of 34kN, and if broken, will completely reform 2 turns later. At first glance, one would mistake it for just a stupid sword, but the Arkalis is actually a long-ranged weapon, capable of shooting luminous, sword-sized projectiles that aim at the wielder's focal point. 3 projectiles can be summoned per turn, each packing a hit of 10kN and moving at 25m/s. They do not gain speed from the momentum of the wielder nor they hit the wielder when shoot. Though a long-ranged weapon, the sword can still pack a swing, hitting with 12kN and ripping through flesh and rocks. The Arkalis can also create an energy beam capable of cutting through rock and metal, but the requirements of immobility and charge up of 2 turns makes it impractical for a heated fight. But it has a great potential for mining, having a base output of 10kN/s that increase by 5kN/s after 3 turns, and reaches the cap of 20kN/s after 3 more turns. The beam loses 10kN/s of power every meter after passing 2 meters, rendering its mining capabilities useless for long distances. Furthermore, it moves at 12m/s. Artifact: The Dash Gauntlet The Dash grants whoever wields it the ability to "dash" forward at 45km/h with a two-turn cooldown that activates when one stops moving. Very simple and straightforward, but takes time for one to get used to it and avoid losing balance. If the dash is maintained after 3 turns, it engages a long-distance mode which allows the wielder to move at speeds reaching 80km/h and make turns, but lessens their combat ability. During a dash, the wielder's feet are not required to change the ground, and may move akin to hovering close to a surface. The wielder is also able to kill their momentum in a few seconds, to end a dash. The artifact takes the form of a simple gauntlet, which can change shape to accommodate any kind of hand. Racial: Environmental Adaption Solaris' species are capable of surviving inhospitable places, which is how they managed to live on a planet so close to a Pulsar, a rapidly rotating neutron star. His now near extinct race is able to live under extreme climates, ranging from 381°C hot and arid to radioactive. They can even breathe the toxic derivates of sulfur, common in volcanic areas, with no ill-effects. In contrast, they find temperatures below 40°C to be unpleasant and are easier to catch a cold than other species. They are capable to live 61 days without water and 173 days without food, and are able to drink non-purified water for extended periods of time. Likewise, they are capable of surviving some exposure to low pressures and rarefied air, but nothing too extreme. They can also move in gravity 3 times more intense than Earth's own.